Dixon Blood
by DixonGreene010
Summary: With the unexpected arrival of Hope Rebekah Greene-Dixon, Daryl and Beth now must learn how to face parenthood in the apocalypse. Bethyl
1. Reminiscence

Beth remembered the day Hope was born, she thrashed around on the hospital table screaming that she would not have her daughter here. That Daryl needed to be here, her Daryl needed to be there to see his daughter being born. Dawn stood at the corner of the room staring at Beth as she panted and sweated screaming at them to leave her alone. They wouldn't.

The doctors gathered around telling Beth to push but she refused. Hope would not see these people first, Hope would see her father first. Beth cried as she had to push, Hope was born into the arms of a stranger and then passed to Beth. Her daughter, her baby girl, her Hope. Her gray eyes stared back at Beth's as blonde whips of hair clung to her tiny face. Hopes screams echoed in the room as the doctors talked in code to each other, Beth just held her close to her for dear life. They would not take Beth's baby away from her. They left the room as Dawn lingered behind.

"Congratulations Beth," Dawn spat as she left the room. Beth held her daughter close protecting her from the vile elements to the hospital. She fed her and burped her. She then attempted to sleep for a few hours.

•••

Gun shots sounded as Beth rushed put Hope in the incubator they'd fetched up for her. Beth pulled on the scrubs they'd left for her and stood in front of Hope. Beth pulled the knife from under her bed standing in front of her as her cries echoed in the room. The door burst open and in came him, Daryl Dixon. Beth was swaying on her feet when he shut the door, pushing a chair underneath the handle. Beth sat on the bed as he rushed into her arms.

"Beth," he cried. "Oh god." Beth stroked the back of his hair.

"I'm here," her voice broke. "We're here." Beth gestured to the incubator as Daryl stood up reaching for the tiny bundle wrapped in pink blankets.

"Is this..." he trailed. Beth nodded smiling at them as Daryl pressed a kiss to her tiny face as silent tears rolled down his face. "When was she born?" Beth looked at the clock.

"About 5 hours ago," Beth smiled. Daryl held their daughter in his arms and pressed a sloppy kiss to Beth's forehead.

"She's lucky, she looks like you," Daryl said stroking his daughters cheek with his rough finger.

"She got your eyes," Beth whispered her. Hope's cheeks were rosy as her tiny hand wrapped it's self around Daryl's finger. Daryl's attention snapped towards the door, three knocks were the signal they'd agreed. Daryl stood up handing Hope to Beth. Beth rocked Hope back and forth as she started to fuss.

"It's Rick," Daryl opened the door to be met with one of the doctors. He kicked them backwards and looked down the corridor, Rick and the others ran down the corridor as Daryl signaled for them to join them. Beth stood up feeling weak, she handed Hope to Daryl heading out into the corridor, knife in hand. She searched for the linen closet soon locating it, Noah had mentioned her clothes were there, she pulled on her clothes which were folded on the bottom of the rack. A black size 8 shirt, she was so tiny even though she was pregnant. Skinny jeans, her leather jacket and her boots. Noah ran into her, handing her a baby carrier.

"The prenatal ward had these, I figured you may need one. Go!" Noah said as Beth slowly attempted to walk back, her legs felt like jelly. She found the room strapping the baby carrier onto herself she grasped hope pulling her in, in casing Hope in her leather jacket for extra heat.

"We need to get out, now," Beth was getting weaker but she couldn't stop. She needed to protect her daughter. She lead the way, her knife laying protectively in her hand as Hope slept on her chest, the carrier was a bit big, but the blanket kept her in. Beth lead the way down the stairs rushing down the stabbing walkers in the head as she went. When she came across Dawn, she halted letting Rick and Daryl go in front to shoot her in the head before following them. She would have killed her, but Hope was her priority. They got out of the hospital and dashed to the cars before walkers could grab their attention. Beth sat in the passenger seat as Daryl sat in the drivers seat. Beth held her daughter close with one hand and let Daryl hold the other. Noah ran being chased by a few walkers when Beth slung open the door and let Noah slide in. They took off at speed away from Atlanta, Beth breathing and her lower half throbbing and aching in pain. Beth let silent tears roll down her face cradling her daughter close to her as they turned left off the road heading towards Washington DC.

"Daryl... Where's my sister?" Beth asked.

"She was with us, when we were at the church. She took off with Glenn to go to DC. We'll find her," Daryl said. Daryl's hand rested on Beth's thigh as Beth used her free hand to support Hope and attempt to keep from freezing. The road was bumpy with the occasional walker but the high way was the worst. Car's packed themselves into confined spaces with the hisses and moans echoing between the rusting metals. Beth's breathing hitched as the car came to a halt. Daryl waved his hand to stop out of the window. "You stay here, you get out," Daryl said gesturing to Noah.

"Okay," Beth said as Hope's soft cries began she was hungry. Beth felt like crying, now was not the time for Hope to feed. Beth decided to feed her and Daryl stood talking with Rick while walkers began to approach. Beth winced in pain and pulled out her knife from her sheath. Walkers began to walk closer and closer. Beth grasped the wooden handle of the knife pushing into her side. Daryl walked in front of the car making eye contact with Beth, silently asking if she was okay. Beth nodded and held up her knife. Slowly, the group managed to walk around the car and picked off the walkers. Beth sank back in her seat her hand covering any sight of Hope they may have seen. She felt so helpless just sitting there when she should be fighting against them! For the sake of her daughter, she would fight. She'd kill anyone that attempted to hurt her daughter. Daryl was fighting with a walker and Beth's heart leapt into her mouth as its jaws snapped and chopped at him. Rick stabbed it in the head pulling Daryl to his feet. Beth relaxed until a child walker passed. Beth looked away as the girl with blonde matted hair and clouded eyes headed towards the group. She was the last one. The herd vanished and Beth relaxed as the group slowly moved the cars of the road. Daryl sat in the drivers seat looking at Beth and peaked inside her jacket looking at Hope who was soundly asleep laying against Beth's skin.

Rick handed a car seat to Daryl. Beth smiled at Rick who gave her a sad smile before heading back to hisown vehicle. Beth took her daughter out from the baby carrier wrapping her in her jacket again for extra warmth. Daryl strapped in Hope and made eye contact with Noah, they silently agreed that Noah would protect Hope at all costs while he sat in the back.

"Get some sleep Beth, we got a long road ahead of us."


	2. Safe

•Alexandra Safe Zone, 9 months later •

Hope had learned to walk when she'd first fallen over and started crying loudly. Beth held her daughter in her arms brushing the dirt from her clothes, she cuddled her into her side cooing at her. Judith came running past and Carl chasing after her. Beth smiled bouncing Hope before placing her on the floor. Beth had placed a blanket over the wooden flooring so Hope wouldn't hurt herself too badly if she fell. She stood her up steadying her before sitting back a bit extending her arms for Hope to walk into when she saw Daryl walking past Rick who nodded at him. Hope took a step forward, then another before falling into Beth's arms. Beth congratulated her peppering kisses all over her face smiling at Daryl who ruffled his daughter's hair before placing his cross-bow on the porch.

"How are the fences?" Beth asked. Hope attempted to walk to Daryl and Daryl scooped her up throwing her in the air, which made her erupt into a fit of giggles as Beth watched them.

"They're holding up alrigh'," Daryl said lifting his daughter up before inspecting her for cuts and bruises. There was one scrape on her knee, but apart from the she was fine. Daryl held her on his hip, extending a hand to help Beth up. Beth smiled taking a gurgling Hope away from Daryl heading inside the house. She placed Hope inside the play pen supplementing her with wrecked Timmy The Turtle stuffed toy which she happily chewed on. Beth ran a hand through her messy hair staring at Hope, without sparing another thought she picked up her knife and placed it in her sheath. She headed towards Daryl wrapping her arms around his neck and connecting their two lips together. They moved in sync sending fiery waves of passion through each other, Daryl's hands snaked their way to behind her back pulling her closer to him. Beth's slender figures pressed into the knot in Daryl's neck as she let go.

"I love you," Daryl said moving back from her. She stood looking at Hope then back at him

"As I love you, Daryl Dixon," she whispered to him kissing him passionately before heading to the door. She stepped outside onto the drying tarmac road and soaked in the sunshine. It wouldn't be warm for much longer so she took advantage. She walked down the rows of bleached houses. Hardly anyone was outside which left Beth puzzled. Beth's boots clicked against the floor when a girly scream echoed through the air. Beth's feet picked up rushing to the scream when she saw a woman laying on the floor, knocked unconscious.

"Help her!" The woman screamed as Beth felt for a pulse in her neck, it was there but slightly fast. Beth grunted lifting the body of the woman off the floor and resting her head into her lap, she wiped the sweat from her brow then focused back on the woman. Her skin was pale, it looked like her veins were drawn on with light blue sharpie and she was thin, incredibly thin.

"Go get some water, we need to get her inside." Beth's arms were strong but not strong enough, she grunted pulling the body into her arms slowly approaching the house. The other woman opened the door as Beth placed her inside. The woman was starting to come around, Beth took the water and pressed the bottle to the woman's lips. She greedily drank it, before attempting to shuffle back.

"What's your name?" Beth asked.

"Alanna." Beth nodded.

"Well Alanna, I believe that you have heat stroke, I'm not a doctor nor nothin' but I'm guessing. You should go check it out." The other woman thanked Beth profusely before Beth went back to her daughter and Daryl.

Daryl was laying on the floor with Hope laying on his chest, he was doing sit ups with Hope giggling every time he sat up. Beth watched from the door way as Hope giggled whacking her small fists against his chest. Beth's smile reached her ears as Hope reached her chubby fists towards her. Beth grasped her daughter huddling her close to her.

"I guess it's time for you to go to bed," Beth said quietly as Hope sucked on her thumb innocently. Beth put Hope in the make-shift crib and tucked her in a blanket. "Sweet dreams Hope," Beth said kissing her forehead and blowing out the lemon scented candle.

Gun fire sounded quickly making Hope cry out and Beth reached for her covering her in the blanket, ensuring her blonde whips of hair reminded tucked in the blanket as Beth bounced her back and forth looking out of the window, her hand gently patting Hope's back to ensure she went back to sleep on Beth. Daryl rushed up the stairs handing a rucksack full of cans.

"Can't they control them? I thought it was safe?" Beth's voice was thick with tears. She looked at Hope's closed eyes just wishing that this had been a home for her, a beautiful place for her to grow up in, fall in love in. Quickly, Beth placed Hope back in the crib. Pulling the shoulder bag from inside the cupboard, Beth grasped necessary objects - diapers, clean clothes, formula, baby food, wipes, and the wrecked Timmy The Turtle toy. Daryl was standing outside fending off walkers with a machine gun. Beth grabbed the backpack left by the door filled with various foods and slung the shoulder bag over her shoulder. Beth hauled Hope into her arms, securing the dusty pink blanket around her daughter before taking the stairs one at a time. Beth grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa before dashing to the door. She handed Daryl the rucksack as she threw the blanket over Hope in attempts to cover her from the scent of smoke. She ran following Daryl to the land rover. She threw herself into the back seat chucking the bags into the trunk. Rick, Carl, Judith and Michonne jumped in as they sped away from the place they called their home Beth's heart breaking the further they got away. Hope's quiet breathing was the only thing keeping her sane.

"Where do we head now?" Daryl asked.

"North, see if we can find anything there," Rick answered. Beth rubbed Hope's back feeling the cold from her arms she took off her jacket wrapping it around her followed by the other blanket. Judith's hands were reaching for Carl's hat as she flung it onto her head letting out a squeal of delight. Daryl met Beth's eyes in the rear view mirror and Beth smiled softly before looking back out onto the darkened night, praying for safety again.


	3. Volatile

• A village in Virginia, Five Years Later •

Daryl threw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet as Beth rubbed his back up and down. Daryl collapsed onto the bathroom floor coughing. He'd gotten sick and Beth tried her best to forget that it had happened.

"You'll be okay Daryl," Beth whispered to herself more than him. Helping Daryl to his feet, Beth supported him to the bedroom they shared. She gently placed him on the bed and rinsed the wash cloth in a small bowl and pressed it to his head. Daryl cursed in pain when Beth pressed slightly too hard on his head. Beth wrapped her arms around her husband, abandoning the wash cloth and laying down in the small bed. "Try and get some sleep." Beth's frail fingers wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to comfort him.

"Momma?" Hope said in her tiny voice.

Beth pressed a solitary finger to her lips unwinding her arms from around Daryl, who was now fast asleep. Beth quietly closed the door heading downstairs, her daughter in hand. Maggie and Glenn sat in the living room with their son Henry who was three years old.

"Is he okay?" Maggie asked. Beth sighed collapsing onto the couch rubbing her eye sockets with the palm of her hand before smoothing out the frazzled blonde hair on her head.

"I don't know, can you keep an eye on him until I come back? I'm gonna go for a walk." Maggie nodded kissing her son's head before walking up the white stairs.

Beth wasn't intending on just walking, she needed to find medicine and fast. She couldn't hear any walkers until a branch snapped behind her and she turned pulling out her knife only to see Hope.

"Hope Rebekah Greene-Dixon what are you doing?" Beth demanded crouching down to her level.

"Daddy's sick and I wanna help him! I gave him Timmy and Timmy always makes me feel better!" Hope proudly stated and then she froze staring behind Beth. Beth slowly rose to her feet turning around to see the figure. Beth placed her knife in her back pocket, there was only one of him but he looked tough. Muscular arms and heavy weapons pointed at her.

"Oh you'll do just fin' little lady. The young one huh, what's your name princess?" Beth prayed that Hope wouldn't say.

"I ain't no princess mister," Hope was rude and Beth had not taught her to be like that. Then again she was her father's daughter. He looked surprised at her come back, and started walking towards her, giving Beth's maternal instinct no more than a second to kick in before she'd kicked him in his manhood. He fell to the ground clutching his crotch.

"Get behind a tree!" Beth shouted at her daughter who took no second warning. The man pulled Beth's leg out from under her sending her to the floor, hitting her head. He ran toward over her pinning her wrists, allowing her to kick his behind landing him over her head. She wriggled free catching her knife as he slashed her cheek, reopening the scar. Beth screamed in rage keeping her knife hidden. He need to be closer. He staggered forward leaving Beth plunging the knife into his neck and pulling it out. The satin blood staining her clothes, she'd just killed a man, again. Beth stabbed his head before running back to find her daughter.

"Hope?" Beth whispered as the patter of small feet ran to her. Her daughter froze then Beth looked down, every inch of her body head to toe was covered in blood. "Are you afraid?" Beth asked, swallowing her fear. Hope shook her head reaching her hand for Beth's as they moved through the woods finally getting back to the village. Beth stepped into the house where Henry ran to the door hugging Hope.

"Ew Henry stinks!" Beth laughed sending her daughter off into the living room before heading upstairs to check on Daryl. Seeing he was still asleep, with a non-vibrant green and blue turtle lying next to him, Beth settled on a bath, it would allow her to think. She went into the en suite running the freezing water discarding her clothes slipping in her knees huddled to her chest. Beth's chin rested on them as the clear water slowly turned to a muddy red. She couldn't bring herself to move.

"Beth?" Daryl's voice was thick from the doorway. His eyes scanned over the blood soaked clothed then to her. He slipped to his knees next to her bath tub getting the plastic jug and the vanilla soap. He dunked the jug under the water pushing it all over her creamy pale skin reducing the marks. He squirted the vanilla onto the loofah washing down her collar bones slowing moving south cleaning all the blood and grit from her body. Her blue eyes clouded by fear. Daryl washed off the soap before gently massaging the vanilla soap into her hair occasionally coughing before dunking it under rinsing the suds. Daryl grabbed an old towel from the cupboard pulling Beth out of the water wrapping her in it.

"It'll be okay Beth, I promise ya." He whispered kissing her hair before towelling her off. He dressed her in some black skinny jeans, a burgundy top and jacket before lifting her into his arms seating her on the edge of the bed. "Beth say somethin'?" Daryl asked taking her pale hands into his as a lone tear raced down her cheek. Daryl's rough thumb swiped under it catching it.

"I needed to protect her," Beth stated her eyes not moving from the wall. "He would have done things, indescribable things if I didn't kill him." Beth gulped looking at their hands.

"It's okay Beth, we gotta protect our own. You can't trust people anymore, and you killed people before Beth." Daryl reassured her.

"I didn't think, I just... I just... I'm just as bad as him," Beth said yanking her hands from his wrapping them around her own body.

"You listen to me Beth and you listen good, you ain't like none of them you hear me? You're good and you would never kill without good cause. Don't you dare compare yourself to them again," Daryl's voice was stern, the same voice he used to scold Hope when she'd done something wrong. He kissed her lips pulling her to her feet. "C'mon we got a daughter to spend time with." Beth walked down the stairs following Daryl as Hope ran to her father hugging him.

"You feelin' better daddy?" Hope asked looking at him through those grey eyes.

"Yeah darlin', you eaten squirt?" He asked ruffling her hair, a common gesture between them.

"Nope," she sighed. Daryl walked to their pack plucking a can of peaches, opening them with his knife then handing them to his daughter with a plastic fork. "Thank you daddy." Hope pressed a kiss to his cheek before sitting down on the steps. Beth crossed her arms leaning against the worn out white banister.

"She's growing up so fast," Beth said.

"Daryl, Beth, Maggie, Glenn we got company!" Carl shouted from the door way. Beth took out her knife pulling Hope behind her, a force of habit. The family came down heading outside the door


	4. Reunite

There had always been a day when Beth thought everyone she ever loved had died. She sat in her room on the day of the outbreak, her hands covering her ears as the news reports warned about the walkers that moped around killing people, help was on its way. Help didn't come.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, we need to check on the other farms! Maybe we can all stay together. I know Sarah's daughter Sophie is all alone, she's probably terrified!" Beth suggested pulling on her boots begging her father.<p>

"We can't Beth, you heard the reporter we need to stay in doors." Beth cried for Sophie, she was four years younger than Beth. She knew Sophie wasn't going to make it by being on her own. She stormed to her room lighting her candles when Jimmy burst through the door crying about his mother becoming a walker.

•••

"What's your name?" Carl said. Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl slowly walked down the steps. Daryl's crossbow raised at the petite girls head. The brunettes head flicked towards the others, her machette gripped tightly in her right hand.

"My name is Sophie," she stated putting her machette down.

"Why're you here," Daryl said slipping to Carl's side.

"Wait," Beth said walking towards the girl. Her brunette hair was roughly cut and her brown eyes seemed carved into permenant slits. Sophie watched Beth as she walked towards her. "What's your last name?"

"Holden."

"Sophie, it's Beth... Beth Greene?"

"No, it can't be I went to your house it was on fire. My dad came to get me when we drove past your place? You guys died in the fire. Oh my god, where's Shawn? Maggie? Hershel? Annette?" Sophie's eyes gleamed with hope. Beth shook her head and Sophie's eyes looked down. "Oh."

"Maggie's the only one other than me left," Beth said with a solmn voice as she gestured for Sophie to pick up her machette."I've got her Carl, your alright," Beth smiled leading Sophie inside the house. She gestured her into the living room gesturing for her to sit. Her black clothes were clad in blood.

"How have you survived so long?"

"I've been between groups for a bit, I was in a place called Terminus for a while. I wouldn't play by their rules so I got kicked out, well they were gonna kill me but I got out, cannibalism was a bit much for a 17 year old. I've been on the road with my... old group for a while. Then a herd game and I ducked under a car, they weren't so lucky. I've been trying my luck for about a year now..." Sophie concluded. Beth nodded then glanced to a very territorial Daryl. Sophie looked down at her raw hands before rubbing her head.

"Rick wants to see her," Daryl said before leaving the room. Beth stood up suggesting that Sophie changed before she went to see Rick. When she came back she was wearing dark demin skinny jeans (which had holes in the knees), a tight fitted grey t-shirt (ripped slightly) with her leather jacket and black doctor martins. Beth walked with her towards Rick's house letting her go in by herself. Beth watched as Hope and Henry sat on the porch guarded over by Glenn. Everyone was on edge. Beth sighed heading inside the house to find Daryl.

Beth opened their bedroom door sitting back onto the bed still seeing slight marks of red on her hands. She attempted to rub the ends but it was no use. Hope rushed into Beth's room silently handing her a hairbrush as she sat in between her legs. Beth brushed the blonde hair through from top to bottom while her daughter asked questions about Sophie.

"Her names so pretty," Hope said standing, her hair freshly braided. Beth nodded chewing on her bottom lip. "What made you choose my name mom?"

"Back before you were born, your father and I didn't quite see eye to eye. He was so negative about everything, he had no faith, no hope." Beth smiled sadly. "I changed his mind. Then I was taken to a hospital where I found out that you were coming sooner than I expected. I had hope for you, that your father would be the first person to hold you other than me. He was." Beth smiled at her daughter kissing her forehead pulling her into her arms. "Where is your daddy?"

"He went to talk to uncle Rick," Hope said hugging her mother's leg. Beth changed her daughter into pj's before peeling back the covers of her bed letting Hope slide in before covering her up.

"I love you," Beth said kissing her forehead.

"As I love you momma," Beth smiled closing the door to their room. Beth rested her head against the wall of peeling paint silently praying to god that her daughter would grow up to live through the end of this... war. Beth had hope and faith in her daughter, she also had hope and faith in herself and Daryl. The house door opened and closed as Daryl headed up the stairs, a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked from the middle step. Daryl grunted; Beth's smile faltered. She picked up a can of beans that had been left on the counter for her. She would not press him for answers, at least not for now. Beth peaked through the boarded up window to see Sophie wrapping her leather jacket around her with a pack on her shoulder. Sophie grasped her machette with her right hand kicking back a walker stabbing it into their head before yanking it out. Sophie glared at the walker kicking it's dead body before walking towards the end of the street. Beth shot a questioning look at Daryl who was preoccupied with cleaning his rickety arrows. Beth stood up racing outside towards Sophie.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked. Sophie sighed sheathing the knife.

"Your people don't want me here, it's kinda clear to see," Sophie grumbled.

"I'm sure they do, they just need to come around. We don't abandon people."

"Beth it's fine, I've lasted long enough on my own."

"No, I'm gonna talk to Rick," Beth walked into her house grabbing her sheath and calling Daryl. "Why isn't Sophie staying?" Beth asked.

"Rick doesn't think she's reliable, how come she lasted so long Beth? She don't look safe, we gotta put our family first."

"Daryl shes alone, I used to babysit her! She's gonna die out there!"

"Beth..." Maggie walked through the arch that connected the hall to the kitchen. "Daryl's right."

"She's so young, she'll die!" Beth protested. Beth walked up to the window seeing Sophie walking towards the woods, he packed clung tightly to her body. Carl ran up to her and Beth tensed. Sophie nodded looking back at Beth's house and then to the woods. Sophie glared at nothing before stalking off into the woods and scaling a tree, her twig thin legs hanging off the branch. Beth's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Her family opened the door to the Greene family's home and sat themselves around the living room. A sleepy Judith leaning on Rick.

"We don't abandon people in their time of need, at least we didn't before," Beth stated. "She can stay with us, I know her Rick she wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"We have a lot of mouths to feed already, we are running low on food."

"Okay, so we take her out on a run. If she proves herself of use she can stay, if she can't then she goes," Carl reasoned, rather than proposing it as a question. This was wrong on so many levels, Sophie needed a family. Hers had probably died on the road. Despite Beth disagreeing to this, she nodded along with the rest of the group. She stood up walking upstairs into her bedroom slipping off her boots and crawling into bed. Beth's slender fingers combed through the blonde hair that belonged to her daughter. Daryl kicked off his boots climbing on the other side of Hope. Daryl looked up at Beth, his eyes flickering in the gleam of the light. Beth looked towards her daughter, then her saddened eyes towards her lover before blowing out the candle turning her back to him. Beth was fine with Daryl protesting against her thinking, but most of the group ignoring Beth's judgment stung. Beth's finger ran over the scar on her cheek, she reminded herself that she was strong they all had jobs to do and as far as Beth was concerned it was keeping her family safe which included Sophie.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I normally do not do authors notes because I suck at them ^_^, but I am honestly so grateful for you all being patient with my sucky writing and the long wait between updates after all I am a busy person! I love you all so much hugs and kisses!x **_


	5. Panic

***Ten years since the birth of Hope***

Beth's bones creaked underneath the pressure of her back, she was getting old. Today was Beth's birthday but instead of being happy and shining brightly, they were burring the body of Sasha. Beth held her daughter close to her as she shook crying violently. Beth held in her tears as she whispered to her daughter about how Sasha was now reunited with the love of her life. Quietly, Hope toed the ground with her foot Beth's old knife attached to her hip. Daryl walked along side Tyreese as they lowered the body of Sasha into the shallow grave. Hope held Timmy the Turtle in her arms picking at the fluff that had fallen out of the corners. Daryl walked towards Beth and Hope ruffling his daughters hair hugging her into his side. Beth turned to look at Sophie who stood on watch the entire time, Carol always stood the furthest away from Sophie it reminded her too much of Sofia. Beth felt sorry for Sophie, she had been shunned by everyone except Carl who stood by her side murmuring to her about how they would get over it yet it had been five years. Sophie felt awful, she knew she put tension between a lot of the group, more so between Daryl and Beth.

Daryl pulled Beth aside to the corner of the rickety cabin they had found. The group was leaving soon, still heading towards another 'sanctuary'. Daryl took Beth's hand pinning it to the top of her head before attacking her lips with his. Beth was surprised but wrapped her free hand around his neck, bringing him closer to her. They had their disagreements but always managed to work through them. If Beth was being completely honest, she knew Daryl was right about most things yet Beth still stood her ground about Sophie. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind concentrating on her lovers lips which tangled themselves around her own. Breaking away to breathe, Beth gazed into Daryl's eyes the icy blue clouded to make a darker version. Beth kissed his cheek leading him back to the car where Hope sat silently by the window next to Sophie and Carl. Beth was concerned about her daughter, she wasn't herself. Beth's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she looked at Daryl.

"Somethin' is up with Hope," Daryl said looking towards Beth. "I don't know what it is, but she's off." Beth nodded her head slipping into the passenger seat as Daryl fell into the drivers seat. Beth's fingers drummed on her knee to the rhythm of 'Love Story'. Hope was looking pale in the backseat of the car as Beth looked at her in the rear view mirror. She was shaking and drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Stop the car," Beth said. Daryl pulled over as Beth rushed to the back opening his daughters door before feeling her forehead. She was hot, too hot. Beth saw her shivering. "Hope look at mommy," Hope's eyes slowly opened before she coughed splattering blood all over Beth's t-shirt. "Daryl!" Beth shouted pulling Hope from out of the car. Beth went into panic sensing her daughter losing consciousness in her arms. "Stay with me Hope, c'mon look at momma."

Hope coughed and spluttered. Beth noticed how everyone crowed around weapons pointed around. "Hope tell daddy where the pain is," Daryl spoke softly. Hope cried in her mothers arms, Beth held her tighter to her telling her she would be okay, that everything will be fine.

"It hurts all over daddy, make it stop," Hope whined. Beth bit back a sob looking at Rick who was rummaging through his bag.

"Carl had this when he was younger, I remember Lori and I were terrified. Hope sweetie, have you eaten today?" Hope shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." Rick bit his lip.

"Are you cold darlin'?" Beth looked on with concern as she answered Rick's questions. "Pneumonia, Carl had it. The symptoms are the same as his were. You can't take my word for it but it's an educated guess which is more than you're gonna get these days."

"How do we treat it?" Beth asked pushing the blonde hair back from her daughter head.

"Amoxicillin or something like that, I remember 'cause I picked it up from the doctors office."

"Do we have any?"

"Not enough, we need to find some and soon." Beth cradled her daughter close to her chest as she got into the back seat of the car, Carl moving into the front. Beth whispered words to her daughter as she slept soundly. The amoxicillin capsules lay clasped in Beth's hand as her daughters chest rose and fell unevenly. Beth closed her eyes praying to God that her daughter would be okay, she needed to be. Beth watched as mounds of trees rolled by until they came to a halt, there was a pharmacy next to a row of smaller business shops. Beth entrusted Sophie with Hope as she scrambled out of the car rapping her cold hands on the door four times listening to shuffles from inside. She nodded to Daryl who raised his crossbow, Beth kicked open the door as walkers stumbled forwards. She ducked out of the way for an arrow to sail through ones head before she kicked her legs out knocking a walker off its feet long enough for Beth to stab it in the head, the putrid red blood coating both sides. Beth dashed up the isles looking for amoxicillin whilst grabbing all the medication she could find from the shelves. She pressed both palms to the floor seeing a small white tube she pulled it out reading the label.

"I got some!" Beth cheered checking the contents, half a tube. Smiling with her discovery, Beth rushed outside to her daughter seeing Walkers surrounding the car, blood smeared up against the window. Beth's heart stopped as she dropped the pack she was holding stabbing walkers in the head, arrows and gun shots sailing past her head as she got to the car door. Sophie was wiping up Hope's mouth as she cried. Beth's adrenaline high did not wear off as she watched the blood trickling down her mouth. Beth shivered stepping away from the walker bodies to the pack sweeping it onto her shoulders. Beth pulled Hope into her arms kissing her hair.

"You're gonna be alright baby I swear," Beth said. Daryl climbed in the backseat leaving Sophie to drive the car. Daryl grasped Beth's smooth hand in his rough one rubbing up and down, drawing small circles a calming mechanism he had found. Beth looked at him, his icy blue eyes melting at the sight of his sick daughter. Beth squeezed his hand, a gesture between them that everything would be alright. It would be, it needed to be.


	6. Arrangement

*Fifteen total years since the birth of Hope*

Beth sat on top of the wall at the military compound they d found. Her stomach growling for food which came in very low supply, her bones poking out from under her pale skin. Next to her sat Hope, her long blonde hair swept up into a pony tail, her long black eyelashes fanning out onto her rose cheeks every time she blinked. Her eyes as icy blue as her fathers, Beth watched her daughter for a while, she was hardly recognizable anymore. She was tall and thin towering over Beth slightly, but Hope was so much like her father. A rifle sat in between her thighs and a thick camouflage jacket hung over her shoulders swallowing her tiny frame as her ears tuned into each sound that was made from the woods. Beth felt that her daughter needed a normal childhood, she ha d sunk into herself slightly and she reminded her of Carl back at the prison. Of course, Hope hadn' t killed anyone but she ha d had a close call and now would never leave Beth s side or Daryl s unless it is absolutely necessary.

Hope was n't the best at dealing with situations, but she tried her best. With all these crowded spaces in the military base she felt like she couldn't breathe, she needed an outlet and Hope was petrified of people, that was the reason she stuck to her parents like glue. Hope didn't know where this... Fear of people stemmed from but it was the way her family all pointed guns at people that made Hope scared she didn't know what to do. Up until it happened, she remembered it all the forest when she was six and her dad was sick and how the man had tried to rape her mother. Hope shuddered visibly and her mother laid a soothing hand upon her shoulder. Hope nodded clambering down from the wall spotting her father and Rick walking together, their graying hair sticking up at all ends. Hope gripped her gun and knife walking slightly faster than she normally would towards her father who smiled seeing her approach him. Hope took the tangled the crossbow from her fathers back despite his protests, Daryl was getting old and he couldn't move like he used to. Daryl was nearly 60 years old which made him uncomfortable and irritable which made Hope smile when she teased him.

The military base was much like Alexandria, but this one was stationed at the border to Ohio. Hope didn't know much about America, but Beth felt the need to tell her daughter about some of the states as she grew up. On the way to new places in their car, Beth would call out 2 states and Hope would have to name a state in between. Hope walked with her father as he and Rick discussed the up-keep of the walls. Hope turned to face her mother who was engaged in conversation with Sophie. Hope looked towards the new families that had settled there was a family that had been tightly bound to their own, the family run by a man called Elijah Finch.

Elijah had a son (Ezra) and a wife (Marion), his daughter had already passed on. Hope understood their pain, after Hope was 13 her parents had tried to give her a sibling but the child was still born. Hope didn't speak of her little brother to anyone, it was a secret that stayed in between their family. Her bother was named Jackson, Beth and Daryl had allowed Hope to name him. Hope felt angry for months, if there was a God how the hell could he rob her family of something they 'd been wanting for months. Hope shook her head ridding her thoughts as her father finished his conversation with Rick before opening the door to their house. Hope stepped inside seeing Elijah and Marion sitting on the sofa.

"Daryl, I was hoping I could speak to you and Beth privately. " Hope looked towards her father who shook his head, Hope placed the crossbow down and fetched her mother from her talk with Sophie. Ezra stood in centre of the farmers quad and Hope stood a few inches behind. Ezra s eyes met Hope s, he let out a graceful smile which Hope looked towards the ground, her rifle resting comfortably in her hands. She watched as he slowly moved to pick the corn from out of the ground. Hope crossed her legs Indian style and watched as the sun beat down on her back.

"Hey Hope," Carl called from the food bank. Hope smiled walking towards him, his now short brown hair pushed up into a small quiff and his freckles slightly more prominent against his pale skin. His blue eyes are bright like the sea and Hope s rose cheeks bloomed as she approached him. Carl wiped some sweat from his brow.

" Hi, " Hope said innocently. "You need some help?" Hope offered quickly readjusting her ponytail before picking up a box filled with cans of stew. She made small talk with him while dropping them off at the table set up at. Rick was standing there with Judith who was organizing them in order of dates. Hope and Carl were walking back together past the farming section when her name was called.

"Hope!" Her father shouted as Elijah and Marion walked down the stairs of the houses looking stern as they approached Ezra. Hope jumped walking quickly and efficiently towards her parents who gestured for them to head inside without saying a word. Hope bit down on her lip nervously, a habit she had been given by her mother. She sat on the sofa where her mother and father stood in front of her, the ragged scar on her mother s cheek remaining prominent. Hope glanced towards her hands and then back up to the blue eyes of her parents.

"We have to talk about, something. You don t need to decide right away, but I am stressing to you. You don t need to decide right away, Beth said looking at her. Elijah and Marion have a plan, for us to keep surviving at this place. This wasn't t your dad s or my idea and you need to know that there isn't t any pressure for you to do- "

"Please just tell me that you want to say," Hope sighed, rubbing her face.

"They want you and Ezra to repopulate. Of course, they want you to wait until your eighteen- "

"Wait. What?" Hope said standing up.

" They want you and Ezra to get married, have a child safely. The doctors here are going to help, just don t give us an answer now. You and Ezra both have to come together and decide about this, " Daryl said. Hope nodded standing up and heading towards her room.

"I don t know what to do about this Daryl, I want her to fall in love with a boy and marry him like it should have been for her. Sometimes, I wish this never happened and I wish that she d have a normal life. But, then there was the possibility that she never would have been born. But, then Jax would have been born safely and he d have survived, " Beth cried to Daryl.

"Ssh, listen Jax is with your mom and dad. m sure that s the best place for him. Even if Hope decides not to go through with this, m sure fate will find her someone Beth. Wouldn't t kill you to have a little faith, " Daryl joked. Beth laughed wrapping her arms around his frame and tucking her head under his chin.

"I love you, " She whispered.

" I love you too. "


End file.
